thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Dying Man Verse
The Dying Man Verse is a setting created by CuteWithoutThe. It is one of the oldest verses in the Mythos, and as the title would suggest, it centers around The Dying Man. The Timberwolves and the Lonely Hearts are also important figures in this verse. Blogs in this Verse The following works are set in the Dying Man Verse: *The Shower Scene *Already Heard *The Devil And God Are *The Hunter *Still Remains Within *Sound of Silence *In Restless Dreams *Stains of Time *Angels From The Grave Differences The story starts in a very meta sense, with Owen Norris working on what will become the Fear Mythos, allowing the Fears themselves to come to life. Through this instance of creation, everything before and afterwards is changed. It is unclear if Owen actually somehow created the Fears, or if the creation of the Fear Mythos somehow dragged them over, or if the instance was used as a bridge from some alternate existence. Servants *'The Timberwolves' were created in the late nineties by some kids in suburban New Jersey. It originally started as a sort of "club" called Head Club, but with the Archangel's guidance and a sociopathic founder, it morphed into the Timberwolves. They are the biggest group of servants, and have infiltrated several other Servants' ranks, and control a substantial portion of the Lonely Hearts; in fact, they are planning to overthrow the Lonely Hearts soon. *'Apostles' are the twelve highest ranking individuals of the Timberwolves. They usually focus on completely serving the Archangel, instead of also working for the Timberwolves' benefit. *'The Archive' is an organization late-timeline/Old Blind Man set up to help aid in his plans of manipulation. Other than that, there aren't many differences between them and the mainstream interpretation of the Archive. *'Oathbreakers' are a weird little bunch; they desire to destroy all humans, despite being humans themselves. They're sort of like unwanted fans as well; The Plague Doctor wants absolutely nothing to do with them, due to viewing them as "germs." *'Nests' are seen as the Convocation naturally taking its rightful place as master over humanity; they're simply human slaves willingly letting their masters use their bodies as shells. *There are two kinds of Dolls. One type serves the Wooden Girl directly and literally has strings pierced into their flesh (puppets), while the other type is manipulated by the first type and have "figurative" strings inside of them (willing dolls). Kind of like a network of control. *'Maenads' are frequently developing serial killers who envied the Rake and thus attempt to replicate his savage behavior. *'Proxies', Slender Man's crew, are set up for one reason and one reason only: to keep humans away from the other Fears. He does not need them, and if he could, he would take each and every single one of them. *Cute is planning on creating a new set of Blind Man servants for this verse. Domains *'The River': The Dying Man's domain. It's a giant River with numerous tributaries/smaller rivers representing the different Dying Man pieces. Each piece flows out into the River. When a soul is devoured by the Dying Man, they get stuck in the river's course, getting pushed along it while the River crashes and pushes over them, drowning them. They usually drown before making it to the giant River. However, if they survive both their tributary and the River, then they find out what's at the end of The River: a giant waterfall. Where the Waterfall leads, no one knows. Not even the Dying Man. It's possible that the Waterfall leaks into an ocean, where what's left of the original Dying Man's consciousness makes up the water. *'The Bleak Shore': A Shore housing the eggs of the main Convocation. Each family of the Convocation has their own specific section of it, which varies according to their needs. A giant hurricane rampages just offshore at all times, threatening to swallow the shore at any time. It is said that, in that hurricane's eye, is an atoll where an unknown creature lurks... *'The Crumbling Castle': A Domain that bleeds into our dimension at a higher rate than the other Domains; it is very common to accidentally stumble across it in random locations at random intervals. The Castle, when it is bleeding into dimension, takes upon the form of an abandoned, eccentric asylum; however, if on enters it, and wanders for long enough, they will be trapped inside the real domain. The real domain looks like the mainstream interpretation of the C.C: a crumbling castle, that "sheds" and reveals throbbing flesh underneath the framework. It also constantly shifts, and breathes, and even coughs, as if it is sick. *'The Screaming Tower': A giant, wooden fortress that's wrapped up and enshrouded in wire and string. When the Wooden Girl is at home, the screams fill up the domain; but when she's at home, and intends to slumber, everyone is demanded to be quiet. If they're not quiet? Well, let's not think of that. When she's not at home, the domain is filled with violent sobbing. The strings all leads up to the penultimate floor, to the Wooden Girl's chambers; her strings lead to the top of the tower. No one knows what those strings lead to. An old satellite dish can sometimes be seen hanging from the top of the tower haphazardly. *'The Catacombs' *'The Path of Black Leaves': Instead of there being one pathway, there's one main pathway that branches off into a maze of a million other pathways. The main trail, leads to the place where some believe the Slender Man takes his abducted children to. *'The Towering Realm': A giant realm that houses the towering main form of the Manufactured Newborn, which is miles high at this point of time. It is said that if a human were to venture into the realm he would see the Blind Man visiting every once in a while... *'The Nightlands': The home of the Nightlanders, where no mortal or any other Fears can ever visit. *'Bliss': The only domain housed within a Fear instead of outside of a Fear. It's basically The Afterlife, in a concentrated dose. Once you're in Bliss, you're doomed to dance together with the Archangel for the rest of your life. Gallery Lonely seas sketch by cutewithoutthe-d5q8rvh.jpg|Drawn by CuteWithoutThe Category:Verses Category:The Dying Man Category:The Dying Man Verse